bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takanuva
Rate the Takanuva & Ussanui set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By --Abc8920 18:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Pros *He has the Avohkii! *Comes with a lot of recolored pieces *Only one arm has gear system, something seen before in the Toa Mata *The staff is simple but effective *Comes with an extra glitter Avohkii that is cool! *Has gold pieces! *The vehicle has a very nice funtion *Good build in the vehicle *Comes with a lot of sivler rahkshi spines, as well as a silver gahlok shield *Comes with a pearl gray Hau Cons *Unbendable limbs *The vehicle is supposed to be powered by kraata, however, there isn't any on the set *The head can't move Overall The TakaNuva & Ussanui set is very good. Back at december 03, I couldn't decide if I had to get him or Makuta. Finally, I bought Makuta, who had the Mask of Light movie, though luckly I got Takanuva later as a present. I had a lot of fun making him fight Makuta! 9/10 Review 2 By Takanuva Pros *First gold armor ever released... I think. First Toa in a box set, first toa of light, frist released of the Avohkii as a mask (Technically Teridax came out at the same time) which makes him quite a big figure in bionicle set history. *Good color scheme: Unlike the other Toa Nuva he had absolutely no black pieces. (The hand piece, not the little bits and bobs) Cons *Gold is now out of date: Not that good for MOCing but the pieces are still useful. *He had the old nuva posability: I guess back then he was still pretty cool but he had only a 'one-piece-leg'. That's the same as the Agori today. Ussanui Pros *Great color scheme: Lots of cool new silver pieces (back then). They always look cool. *Tripod-like stand: I love how they folded away for flight move. It cool and move complex than some of the modern day vehicles. *Grey Hau: Pretty dull but still stands out for some reason. Cons *The ball connectors on the end of the rahkshi are left exposed. Summary I really cannot find many faults with this set. So its old and out dated but when I look at it I just think of all the good times I had with it, how bionicle was so much simpler back then and how the sets were so much beter standard. 8/10. I don't think you can get it any more but its definatley worth trying. Review 3 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Takanuva Pros *First time in a canister-sized set no random black pieces! *Two Avohkii masks! *Gold armor! *For the first time he can store weapons on his back and sort of "move" his head. Cons *"Clone" *Not much poseability. Ussanui Pros *Aerodynamic look. *Dark grey Hau. *Totally awesome leg function!!! *Takanuva fits nicely on it. Cons *No kraata. Overall I loved this set, and I wish I could have it still intact! It has an incredible amount of detail for being so old, and contains many new and cool pieces! A must-have, 9.5/10! Review 4 By Gravityhurts Pros *Tons of recolored pieces *Good color scheme for Takanuva of gold on white *The function where the three Air Katana are a stand and then flip up and become wings is awesome *Gold Avohkii and Nuva armor *Overall just looks really cool Cons *The instructions can be confusing at times *Takanuva's legs sometimes get in the way of the wings flipping up *In the story, the Ussanui lasted for all of 30 seconds Overview Due to the confusing pictures in the instructions, the Ussanui isn't nearly as fun to build as it could have been. At points, it will be unclear where to connect two parts together. Then, like fifteen pages later, you will realize that you connected them in the wrong place, and you will have to go all the way back to where you were when you did that. So, the Ussanui isn't much fun to build. However, it is such a cool set that it is well worth the trouble. Takanuva and Ussanui gets a 7/10. Category:2003 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets